familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Peter Coffin (1581-1628)/notable descendants
Notable descendants of English Royalists Peter Coffin (1581-1628) whose family fled from Cromwell to America in 1642. Research Notes * [http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/1120286379/maintourvacationA/ Genealogy of the Early Generations of the Coffin Family of New England] - 1870 work by Silvanus Jenkins Macy (Author), Nathaniel Wheeler Coffin (Author), William S. Appleton (Author) - This scarce antiquarian book is a facsimile reprint of the original. Due to its age, it may contain imperfections such as marks, notations, marginalia and flawed pages. Because we believe this work is culturally important, we have made it available as part of our commitment for protecting, preserving, and promoting the world's literature in affordable, high quality, modern editions that are true to the original work. * COFFIN GATHERINGS: Five Generations of Descendants of Tristram Coffin of Newbury and Nantucket, By W. S. Appleton. Boston: Press of David Clapp & Son, 1896, p 5. outgrowth of the anniversary meeting of the Coffin family at Nantucket in 1881. * See Vital Records of Newbury MA. * Coffin in Massachusetts Family Trees * Nathaniel Gorham (1738-1796)/immigrant ancestors A Adams # Adams, Charles Francis, Jr. (1835-1915): ( ABBrooks, AGorham, NGorham6, MSoley, DCoffin4, NCoffin3, JCoffin2, TCoffin1, PCoffin1) -was a member of the prominent Adams family, and son of Charles Francis Adams, Sr.. He served as a colonel in the Union Army during the American Civil War and was a railroad executive following the war. # Adams, John Quincy II (Brother of Charles F, Jr)- was an American lawyer and politician, the son of Charles Francis Adams and the grandson and namesake of president John Quincy Adams. # Adams, Charles F. III (1866-1954) (Son of John Quincy II) - was the United States Secretary of the Navy under President Herbert Hoover and a well-known yachtsman, participating in the famous America's Cup Race. # Adams, Brooks (1848-1927): (Brother of Charles F, Jr.), was an American historian and a critic of capitalism. # Adams, Henry Brooks (1838-1910): (brother of Charles F, Jr.) - was an American journalist, historian, academic and novelist. He is best known for his autobiographical book, The Education of Henry Adams. # Adams, Catherine Lovering (1902-1988) (daughter of Charles F III) married Henry Stugis Morgan, who was an American banker. He was the son of John Pierpont ("Jack") Morgan Jr. and the grandson of renowned banker John Pierpont Morgan, Sr., founder of J.P. Morgan & Co.. # Adams, Charles F. IV (1910-1999) (Son of Charles F III) was a U.S. electronics industrialist. He served as the first president of the Raytheon Company. B Brooks * Brooks, Phillips, Bishop (1835-1893): ( MAPhillips, LGorham, NGorham6, MSoley, DCoffin4, NCoffin3, JCoffin2, TCoffin1, PCoffin1) was an American clergyman and author, who briefly served as Bishop of Massachusetts in the Episcopal Church during the early 1890s. He is best known for authoring the Christmas carol "O Little Town of Bethlehem". * Brooks, Charlotte G (1800-1859): ( AGorham, NGorham6, MSoley, DCoffin4, NCoffin3, JCoffin2, TCoffin1, PCoffin1) was the wife of Edward Everett (1794-1865), an American politician and educator from Massachusetts who spoke at Gettysburg with President Lincoln. Edward served as president of Harvard College. C Coffin # William Coffin (1699–1775): merchant, co-founder of Trinity Church # Charles Albert Coffin (1844-1926): ( ACoffin, CFCoffin, ACoffin, SCoffin5, ZCoffin, SCoffin4, SCoffin3, TCoffin2, PCoffin1) - industrialist, co-founder of General Electric and its first president. # Sir Isaac Coffin (1759–1839): ( NCoffin, WCoffin, NCoffin, JCoffin, TCoffin2, PCoffin) - British Naval admiral in the Revolutionary and Napoleonic Wars, 1st Baron of the Magdelena Islands of the Gulf of St Lawrence. # Charles E. Coffin (1841–1912): industrialist, U.S. congressman # Henry Coffin Nevins (1843–1892): industrialist # Coffin, Mary (1645-1717): (granddaughter) distinqushed Quaker preacher of Nantucket Island. # Coffin, Sarah (1815-1897): ( NCoffin, JCoffin, ECoffin, NCoffin, TCoffin3, TCoffin2, PCoffin1) - wife of Charles Beecher (1815-1900), noted American minister, composer of religious hymns and a prolific author. E Everett * Everett, William (1839-1910): ( CGBrooks, AGorham, NGorham6, MSoley, DCoffin4, NCoffin3, JCoffin2, TCoffin1, PCoffin1) was a Harvard professor, master of Adams Academy and US Congressman for 5th Massachusetts District. G Gorham # Gorham, Nathaniel (1738-1796): ( MSoley, DCoffin4, NCoffin3, JCoffin2, TCoffin1, PCoffin1) - US Delegate to Continental Congress and signer of the US Constitution. # Gorham, Benjamin (1775-1855): (Son of Nathaniel) was a U.S. Representative from Massachusetts. J Jones # John Coffin Jones, Sr. (1750-1829): Speaker of the Massachusetts House of Representatives # John Coffin Jones, Jr. (1796-1861): (John Coffin Jones (1750-1829)| JCJones1]], ACoffin, JCoffin5, NCoffin4, TCoffin3, TCoffin2, PCoffin1) - First Consul General to Hawaii (assigned in 1820) S Starbuck # Mary Starbuck (1663-1696) ( MCoffin, TCoffin1, PCoffin1) - first white child born on Nantucket Island. War Veterans US Civil War * George Augustus Coffin (1842-1863) - Company H, Massachusetts 25th Infantry Regiment on 16 Sep 1861 and died 23 Dec 1863 at Newport News VA. His name is included on the Soldiers' Monument in Worcester MA. References * #126993335 * Gatherings toward a genealogy of the Coffin family. by Appleton, William S. Published 1896 page 11 * Nathaniel Coffin - GENI Category:Descendancy lists